Son of the North Wind
by JFox101
Summary: James Potter wasn't a human, but the mortal form of Suicune, the North Wind. His son is being abused and has been brought before him by Mew. Watch as Harry grows with his father at his side.
1. Chapter 1

**For a Disclaimer, see my profile.**

**Son of the North Wind**

**Chapter 1: Papa?**

Harry James Potter whimpered in his cupboard as he laid down gingerly. His broken bones aching in pain from the beating his uncle gave him. His light blue hair matted with blood making it a sickening reddish color.

I know I'm a freak, they don't have to beat it in me. Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Later that night a pink psychic type pokemon arrived on Privet Drive. Mew is the most powerful psychic type in the world. He felt the presence of a demi-god. You see, the godlike pokemon who have no females to bear young, find humans worthy enough to have their children. These children where called Demi-Gods. Half Pokemon, half human. But mostly human in appearance except for a strange feature like hair color. This particular demi-god, had the scent of the wind on him. He was young. Around five human years if he thought right. And the only God Pokemon he knew who had a child five years ago was...Suicune! The son of the Legendary Dog Suicune was in danger! His human form, a human male known as James Potter, had been killed by a magic using human and so he could no longer wear that form. He would always be Suicune for the rest of his life.

Mew narrowed his eyes. Rare did the adorable pokemon get angry. But when he did watch out! The pink cat glowed as he rose in the air and teleported into the human home where the boy lived. He sniffed around for the half breed. And found him...In a CUPBOARD? Mew angrily flew upstairs and entered the two adults bedroom. His eyes glowed as he used Nightmare and sent the two abusers into a long sleep full of their worst fears. He then moved to the younger human's room. The boy's cousin on his mother's side. He abused Suicune's son as well with his stupid little friends. After sending the Wailmer sized child into his own nightmares he psychically opened the cupboard door. Seeing the boy was in pain as he slept, he used Heal Bell to heal his injuries. Then Mew glowed bright pink and he teleported the child away. Erasing all memories of the boy from Privet Drive.

Suicune ran through the forest at breakneck speeds. Being the North Wind he was constantly on the move for fear of being poached by Pokemon Hunters. Only revealing himself to worthy humans like that Ash boy.

He felt a presence as he overlooked a peaceful meadow in the Hoenn Region. Grass and bug types played in the flowers and forests. A flash later and he saw something he never thought he'd see again. A mop of light blue hair. His only and firstborn son.

Harry? He thought. Where did he?

He heard a familiar giggling and turned to see Mew somersaulting in the air.

You. He said telepathically. Why did you bring him to me?

Mew narrowed his eyes in anger which shocked Suicune. Mew NEVER got angry about just anything. Mew transferred Harry's memories to his own. He roared in rage.

DAMN THEM! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM FROM THAT HOUSE! But NO! MY DAMNED TRUSTING NATURE GOT IN THE WAY! His rage scared away the young pokemon and he forced himself to calm down for his child's sake. Harry somehow slept peacefully during his rant. Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he woke up. He looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud not being aware Suicune was with him.

Suicune smiled and stepped in front of his son with a smirk.

"Who are you?" The 5 year old asked. This pokemon seemed familiar.

Suicune nuzzled him in a way that he could do only when Lily was gone shopping and he could transform into his true form.

"Papa?" Harry asked in confusion. He had been told all his life that his parents where dead. But he now remembered cuddling and playing with this beautiful pokemon.

Suicune nodded and blew some air around Harry's head from his nostrils making Harry giggle.

"Papa." Harry smiled as he hugged his father. Forgetting about his hateful relatives instantly.

**To Be Continued...**

**This has been in my head for a while. Hope you like!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rescue Suicune's Son! Part 1**

Its another beautiful day in the Kanto region as Ash, Brock and Dawn leave Viridian City to get to Ash's home town of Pallet Town.

"Woah!" Dawn said as a sudden really hard gust of wind brushed past them with a howl. "What was that?" She asked as a bluish blur vanished in the distance.

"I'd say it was Suicune." Brock said casually as Piplup regathered himself on Dawn's shoulder.

"What would Suicune be doing here in Kanto?" Ash wondered as the blur venished into the forest.

Brock shrugged and they continued on to Pallet.

**(Sinnoh League Victors Theme)**

Harry held on tight as his dad ran across a Kanto plain. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair as the dog pokemon raced across continents and over rivers. They where headed for the Unova region today. And would probably reach Numeva town before tomorrow night. His dad stopped to rest about lunch time. And Harry went off to look for some fruit to eat. Something was up in the Unova region. And that was why they where headed there. Suicune had heard rumors from traveling trainers about something called Team Plasma who where trying to apparently liberate pokemon from the humans of the world. They also where planning to do so using one of Unova's legendary pokemon, Reshiram. The dragon of fire. Harry had never been to Unova before but had heard about it from his...no...he had disowned his relatives from his family. Anyway, the fat Walrein man had talked to the Horse woman about buying a vacation home in Unova one day.

**In the Bushes not too far away...**

"Well well." James of Team Rocket said in enthusiasm as he watched the blue haired child through expensive scoping binocs. "It seems that that little twerp has a connection to Suicune.

Uh oh. Meowth thought. Sure, capturing the legendaries themselves was one thing, but kidnapping their kids was forbidden among ALL pokemon. He was no fool. He knew what the boy was. But the two idiots that where his partners didn't.

"Eh, let's don't and say we did." Meowth suggested to the two bickering humans who where arguing over the best way to kidnap the child.

"What's up Meowth?" Jesse asked. "Your always up for a little kidnapping." The red head bent down on her knees.

"Listen you two, there's some things that are considered taboos even amongst us pokemon." Meowth started. "And kidnapping a Legendaries kids is one of 'em."

"Kids? Meowth what are you talking about?" James asked in confusion.

"Alright look, its like this, legendary pokemon like Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are one of a kind, they have no females to breed with to propagate their species." Meowth went into his explanation. "So what they do is they disguise themselves as humans and find worthy enough human females to have their kids."

"So they disguise themselves in human form and -" James poked his fingers together.

"Exactly." Meowth nodded. "Now normally, a Legendary child will look like a normal human except for a unique feature that gives them away as that Pokemon's kid. This little guy's feature is his blue hair." He pointed to the tree where the child was happily eating a green apple. His hair was similar in color to Suicune's bluish fur. "But what gets me is why Suicune has his kid. Usually the dad or mother will leave their kid with the human parent until a certain time." He got into a thinking pose.

"So if we kidnap the kid." James started to Jesse.

"Suicune will do anything to save him." Jesse finished for James.

"Perfect!" They both said at the same time.

"Do what you guys want, I'm out." Meowth said putting a hand up as he walked away. "Don't get me involved in this."

The two stooges blinked dumbly at each other and shrugged before going off to plan their trap.

…**...**

Ash smiled as they had stopped for lunch and was walking up to an apple tree he had climbed as a kid. BONK!

"Huh?" Ash asked outloud as an apple core fell on his head. He looked up and saw a boy around seven years old eating some apples in his lap. Two had yet to be eaten andit looked like he was on his second.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked the kid as he munched the last of his second apple.

"What's it look like numnuts? I'm eating lunch." Harry retorted to the older boy as he ate half his third apple in one bite.

Why am I the one that always gets insulted? Ash thought in anger. "Come down here and say that to my face kid!" He said in anger and started trying to shake the tree only making the blue haired child laugh at him. Ash felt his shoulder having less weight and looked up to see Pikachu eating apples with the kid.

"Hey Pikachu, your supposed to be on my side." Ash said in despair. Harry and Pikachu giggled and ate their apples.

"Who are you anyway?" Ash asked the child.

After finishing his last apple the seven year old jumped down from the tree. "My name's Harry. I travel the world with my papa and he told me I could go exploring for a while."

"But won't your dad notice you missing?" Dawn asked in confusion when he asked to go to Pallet with them.

"Papa always finds me." Harry smiled at the 3 humans. "Always." He added for emphasis.

"Where is your dad anyway?" Ash asked as they moved on on the trail.

"He's in a meadow over behind the forest I was in." Harry answered as "He likes watching wild pokemon interact with each other."

"Is he a Researcher?" Brock asked.

"No, its just a hobby." Harry said as he skipped happily ahead down a slope.

The 3 humans looked at each other blank faced and shrugged as they moved on.

Suddenly, three mechanical red handed arms grabbed Harry, Pikachu and Piplup.

"Leggo you creeps!" Harry shouted as he struggled to get free from his bindings.

The arms pulled back into the forest and threw the three into a glass cage.

"There's only only one group that I know uses those kinds of machines!" Ash

A familiar laugh later and going through that annoying motto once more...

"What do you creeps want with me?" Harry shouted through the glass.

"We want your Daddy Dearest of course." Jesse sneered down at the child. "The mighty Suicune."

"Harry what are they talking about?" Brock asked from the ground.

"Oh you don't know, figures. Well this little guy here, is the half human son of the North Wind pokemon Suicune." James smirked from inside the machine.

Harry huddled his knees together. These humans where after his papa. He didn't know what to do.

"Let them go now!" Ash demanded.

"PIIIKAACHUUUUU!" Pikachu tried to electrocute the two Rockets. But the glass wasn't a conductor.

" Hahaha, you don't think we've learned anything? We had this cage custom made to resist all electrical shock." Jesse mocked Pikachu as he and Piplup tried to break the glass. Piplup with multiple Peck attacks and Pikachu with Iron Tails.

Harry couldn't help it. He was too scared. "Papa!" He shouted as loud as he could.

In the meadow, Suicune heard his son's cry for help. He knew he shouldn't have let his little one go off on his own. He raced across the meadow as fast as he could.

"Crying to daddy won't help you kid." James mocked the terrified child.

"Infernape Flamethrower!" Ash shouted to the flaming monkey pokemon and the fire type released a powerful fire from its mouth.

"Its fire proof too." James taunted. "And fires back at twice the power." He and Jesse both laughed as they fired multiple blasts at Infernape who dodged.

They suddenly all heard a howl. They looked behind them.

"Suicune." Ash and his friends gasped.

"Papa!" Harry said excitedly.

Suicune howled again and the sky darkened. Clouds and strong wind formed in the area and threatened the machine that Team Rocket was in.

"Uh oh." They both said at the same time. The machine toppled over and electricty crackled as it broke. Its cage unlocked itself and Harry, Pikachu and Piplip ran away from it.

"Pikachu!"

"Piplup!"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Use Bubblebeam!"

James and Jesse hugged each other bracing themselves for the pain. BOOM!

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off Agaaaaaaaiiiinnnnn!" They shouted as they soared away in the sky.

"I had a feelin' it'd end that way." A familiar voice said from behind them and Meowth appeared next to them.

"Meowth?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Why weren't you with Jesse and James?" Brock asked.

"Hey, I got my own morals. And kidnappin' a legendary dog's kid ain't my t'ing." He told the human. "Its a taboo among pokemon to harm a legendary pokemon's kid."

"There's more?" Harry asked eagerly. "There's more like me?"

"Probably." Meowth nodded. "I don't know for sure but I think Lugia's got a kid somewhere in the America's. I've only heard rumors."

"Wow." Harry said in awe.

"And I'm pretty sure that Moltres has at least seven kids every mellenia." Meowth said as he thought it out. "I've heard he's a bit of a playboy."

"Wow." Ash repeated Harry. "Moltres? Wow."

"Well, I gotta go, I gotta find Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." Meowth said. "See yas." And the cat like pokemon left.

"I'm sorry Papa." Harry said as he hugged Suicune. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Suicune nuzzled his only child.

**FWIP!**

The 3 humans fell over with darts in their necks.

**Fwip Fwip!**

Harry and Suicune fell over.

"You didn't think we'd give up this easily did you?" Jesse's voice came from the darkness of the forest. A dart gun in her hands and Jame's hands.

"We'd be out of work if we did."

"Hahahahahah." They both laughed as they dragged Harry away by a rope.

"Should we take Suicune as well?" James asked Jesse as he put the half breed in their balloon.

"No, Suicune will come to us eventually. Now, onto Viridian City." She said as their custom Meowth balloon raised into the air and flew away.

**To Be Continued...**

**Has anyone noticed that Team Rocket has gotten a lot more serious about their work in Black and White? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
